I can't get a hold of you
by shelbyxjazmine
Summary: A look inside Macy and Nick's phone conversations. Nick/Macy
1. Saturday

_The wonderful and confusing call log of Nicholas Lucas and Macy Misa. Oh what joy._

**1:47 PM.**

"Hello?

"Why, hello there Nick."

"Haha, Hey May. What's up?"

"Well, it's a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and poor poor Macy has nothing to do but lie on her bed and watch E! News."

"E! News?"

"Yep. Apparently, Jennifer Hudson has given birth, and Kevin Lucas doesn't approve of Nick's girlfriend."

"See? THIS is why I tell you never to watch those things!"

"Why doesn't he like me?"

"He loves you."

"Not according to Ryan Secrest."

"Macy, who else would he have to play Table Tennis with?"

"That's true."

"Just like anything else I speak. I gotta go, my battery is dying and my charger is no where to be found."

"Ugh."

"I love you!"

"Bye."

**3:44 PM**

"Hello?"

"Joe? It's Macy."

"HEY!"

"Haha, hey. Is Nick around?

"Yeah, hold on."

"Okay."

"Hello?

"NICHOLAS."

"What warmth your voice brings me."

"WHERE ARE MY SOCCOR CLEATS?!"

"Uhh...3rd sock draw."

"Hold on."

"Alright."

"Oh my gosh, they're here! THANK YOU!"

"I know, I'm a life saver even when I'm on tour."

"Haha, I've come to see that. I gotta go, bye love!"

"Bye."

**5:12 PM**

"Hello?"

"Macy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Kevin found my charger. It was in the refrigerator!"

"The refrigerator?"

"The refrigerator."

"Awesome."

"You seem un-enthusiastic. What's wrong?"

"I've been injured."

"What happend? Are you alright?!"

"I cut my chin. With a water bottle."

"How do you cut yourself with a water bottle?"

"No idea, but I did. Now my chin is suffering greatly."

"I'm sorry honey."

"If only you were here to kiss it..."

"I'm in Atlanta."

"Aww, I was born there!"

"I know, which is why people aren't jealous that you're dating a heart-throb here!"

"I'm dating a heart throb?"

"Yep, and he has to go to soundcheck. Bye!"

"Ugh, bye."

**7:02 PM**

"Hello?"

"Is soundcheck over?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Great 'cause I'm ULTRA bored and Greys Anatomy isn't on."

"Baby, I--"

"Have you ever noticed that I've got freaky fingernails?"

"Macy, I sorta got this thing to do."

"That's more important than talking to me?"

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"Uh, a concert?"

"Oh, is that all the screaming in the backround?"

"Yeah, I'm backstage. We're on in like, 3."

"Minutes?"

"More like seconds."

"Oh! Bye, have fun!"

"I won't without you here, but I'll try.

**12:48 AM**

"Hello?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Sunday

_Wow, some people are actually liking this stuff! Alright, well, you asked for it._

**8:34 AM**

"Hello?"

"Hey May!"

"Nick? What are you doing?!"

"Calling you...why are you whispering?"

"I'm at church!"

"Oh, that's cool."

"Nick! I can't be on the phone!"

"But I'm bored!"

"NICK!"

"Fine! Enjoy your Holyness."

**2:18 PM**

"Hello?"

"Hey you."

"Still mad at me for the church thing?"

"Noo, it's okay. I was just calling to tell you that I'm considering leaving you for Christiano Ronaldo."

"Who?"

"This soccor player. He has amazing abs."

"I have abs, too."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Prove it."

"What are you talking about? You've seen them!"

"No, I haven't! The closest I've seen you to shirtless is when you had a wife-beater on. NOT that I'm complaining."

"You're lying!"

"No, you're lying!"

"Fine, want me to prove it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay! I'll send a pi-- whoa whoa whoa, wait."

"Oh God."

"You're just trying to trick me to get a picture of my abs even though you've clearly seen them!

" "

"Macy!"

"IT WOULD HAVE WORKED!"

"MACY."

"Ugh, fine. Sorry. Bye."

"Bye."

**2:20 PM**

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that I can wiggle my ears?"

"No way. Would you like a trophy?"

"I'm giving you a look right now."

"I'm giving you one too."

**4:48 PM**

"Hello?"

"I don't like my brothers anymore."

"What happend?"

"Joe's picking on me."

"What did he do?"

"He flicked me for not passing him soda. It really hurts."

"Aww, baby!"

"I know."

"Tell him that if he doesn't be nice to you, I'm is going to take back his water proof watch I gave him for Christmas."

"Okay, hold on."

"Okay."

"He apologized."

"I'm a miracle worker."

"MY miracle worker."

"That too."

"Alright, we're at a rest stop. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**6:58 PM**

"Hello?"

"MACY!"

"...yeah?"

"WHERE ARE MY YELLOW RAY-BANS?!"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"I specifically told you the day I before I left for tour to put them in my suitecase!"

"I recall no such thing."

"Macy Merideth Misa."

"I'M SORRY! Stella is having a party tomorrow, and it goes perfect with my dress!"

"You have selfish needs!"

"Does it matter?! You have plenty other glasses!"

"I DID. I left most of them there. Kevin sat on my black ones yesterday. AND MY GIRLFRIEND STOLE MY YELLOW ONES."

"I DIDN'T STEAL THEM!"

"MACY!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

"NICK! Come on, you're overexaggerating."

" "

"Nick?"

" "

"NICK! Ugh. Unbelieveable."

" "

"FINE!"

**1:28 AM**

"Hello?"

"Goodnight."

"Couldn't resist hearing my voice huh?"

"It's officially the next day."

"Oh, whatever."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you."


	3. Monday

_So basically, since these are so spankin' fun to write, I've decided to just do a call log for every day of the week, as you can see on the chapter titles :)_

_ but, I sadly end on Friday, 'cause there's no way I can handle a full on new commitment. So, enjoy! This one is kinda lazy, but I still hope you like it._

**2:38 PM**

"Hello?"

"Hey cutie."

"Hey beauty."

"What's your ringtone?"

"What?"

"Im curious what song plays when my telephonic device calls your telephonic device."

"Oh. Mine's Soulja Boy."

"YOU HAVE CRANK THAT SOULJA BOY AS A RINGTONE?!"

"NO! Kiss Me Thru The Phone."

"Ugh, what an old song."

"What's yours?"

"P.Y.T."

"Pfft, and you say MINES old."

"HEY! A legend is no longer with us. Be respectful!"

"Sorry."

"Yawn, you're boring."

"What?"

"Im totally the life of this conversation right now."

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"Doing what, might I ask?"

"I'm writing a song."

"About?"

"Someone I love."

"Awww, Nicholas! You're writing a song about me?!"

"Uhh, it was kinda for Elvis Costello, but--"

"I'm once again giving you a look."

"Kidding! Sometimes, I find it deep within me to kid."

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'If I don't get off the phone, I'll never finish this song."

"Fiiiiine. Bye."

"Bye."

**2:46 PM**

"Hello?"

"So, how's the song coming?"

"Macy. I talked to you like, five minutes ago. Not much has changed."

"Albert Einstein would have finished it in five minutes."

"Do I really care the time span in which Einstein finishes songs?"

"Whatever, you're a slow worker."

"Am not."

"Are to-- OH MY GOD. HOLY CRAP. HOLY EFFING CRAP!"

"I sense something wrong."

"STELLA'S PARTY! OH MY GOSH!"

"Oh yeah, the party that you stole my Ray Bans for."

"I DIDN'T STEAL THEM!"

"We're SO not going over that again."

"THE PARTY'S TODAY!"

"Oh, joy."

"I'M LATE! IM SO SO SO SO LATE. She's gonna kill me!"

"I'll miss you."

"NOT. HELPING."

"Well, you should run along now. Tah Tah."

"Unsupportive boyfriends. They're useless."

**9:51 PM**

"Hello?"

"Hey love, how was the party?"

"I'm super tired, but it was magnificent. My outfit was a hit, thanks to your glasses."

"On their behalf, you're welcome."

"Haha. How's the song coming?"

"I got a verse. Wanna hear?"

"Yep."

"_You, you're like driving on a Sunday. You, you're like taking off on Monday. You, you're like a dream, a dream come true._ Whaddya think?"

" "

"Uh, May?"

" "

"Macy?"

" "

"You feel asleep, didn't you?"

" "

"Yep, I hear snoring. Goodnight."

**1:50 AM**

"Hello?"

"I loved it."

"I knew you would. But it's kinda hard to tell when you're SLEEPING, isn't it?"

"I doozed off, sue me!"

"I will."

"Ugh. Goodnight.

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Tuesday

_Only three more left :) So reviews would make it even cooler. Just sayin' ;)_

**4:39 PM**

"Finally you call! I called like five ti--"

"I officially crown today the WORST day of my life. Ever."

"Maybe it's cause you didn't talk to ME!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Mr. Nicholas. Geez."

"Whoa. Someone's cranky."

"It's a minor side effect to having the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE."

"And here is where I interject my interest and ask, what happened?"

"You want to know what happened?!"

"Yeah..."

"Alright. I'll TELL you what happened."

"That's what I asked you to--"

"Today was orientation for school starting again next week."

"Okay."

"For first period, I got Mr. Perkins."

"And? He's a good teacher."

"Except for the fact that he's balding in front of us!"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"LITERALLY. Whenever I get my papers back, they always have loose hairs on them. And then I sneeze. And you know how ugly my nose gets when I sneeze."

"Actually, I can't say I do."

"I tripped in the hallway over NOTHING. TWICE."

"Hahahahaha."

"Are you laughing?"

"No, Ma'am."

"My booger of a brother told my mom about me forging her signature on a check for a membership card to Hollister."

"Oooooh, low blow."

"AND, I have Sarah Peters in all my classes."

"O-oh no."

"...you have no idea who that is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"My enemy since the 3rd grade, Nick! KEEP UP!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"She gave me dirty looks. If this continues, I'm gonna have to hire you to beat her up."

"Oh look. I suddenly have to go!"

"But Nick!"

"Bye!"

**5:14 PM**

"Hello?"

"Okay, sorry. That was rude."

"Hmph."

"You feeling better about your 'horrible' day?"

"Did you just use air-quotes when you said horrible?"

"....no...."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Really? 'Cause when you called me earlier, it seemed like you did."

"Well, I just read one of my moms spiritual books, and it says that there's no use in crying over spoiled milk."

"Who's talking about milk?"

"Oh Lord."

"Joe likes those books. He forces me to read them."

"Cool. I might dump you for him. He seems like someone much more supportive."

"Hey, I'm talking to you aren't I?!"

"Talking to me is support?! At least pretend you have a LITTLE interest!"

"FINE! What are you doing?"

"Watching Ellen."

"Cool."

"SEE?! You start with ONE spark of interest, and then it just dies, Nick. It just dies!"

"OKAY! Who's on Ellen?"

"The dude from The Hangover, Bradley Cooper."

" "

"Hello?"

"I'm thinking of a question to ask next."

"PATHETIC."

**7:45 PM**

"Hello?"

"I THOUGHT OF A QUESTION!"

"Greaaaaaaaaat. Shoot."

"Okay, if you could have either a--"

"SHIT!"

"That wasn't a choice."

"I just stabbed my freakin' finger!"

"Ouch."

"SUPPORT NICK, SUPPORT."

"There's band-aids in your nightstand draw."

"Oh yeah! Thanks."

"Can I ask my question now?"

"No."

" "

" "

"Now?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Now, if you could have either a Boluga Whale or a Hammer Head shark as a pet, which would you choose?"

"That's a sad, sad question."

"Don't hate, appreciate."

"That was a sad, sad comeback."

"Just answer!"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing a concert?"

"It's my day off."

"And you're spending it talking to me?"

"Yep. Now, if that's not support, I don't know what is."

"Aww, Nick! I gotta go eat dinner."

"What the--? I tell you that I'm using my free day to talk to you, and you respond that you're going to go eat?!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Just go."

**9:49 PM**

"Hello?"

"Are BlackBerry phones made of Black berries?"

"They totally are."

"I knew it."

**11:56**

"Hello?

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight?! You're going to sleep now?"

"WELL, I figure I'd end my worst day ever early, to prevent worser things happening."

"Is worser a word?"

"Shut up."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Night."

"I love you."

"I unfortunately love you too."

**10:02 PM**

"Hello?"

"By the way, Kevin said a Boluga whale is so much cooler."

"I completely agree."

"Me too."


	5. Wednesday

_Just wanted to slip in a quick thank you for all the reviews "D They're so sweet, and I welcome more!_

**12:23 PM**

"Hello?"

"Nick! Look how early I'm up today! It's complete non-sense."

"Uh, May, can I call you back?"

"Why?"

"I'm kinda in the White House right now."

"So?"

"Macy."

"I sense you growing impatient."

"I'm visiting the Obama daughters!"

"Well, if that's just SO much better than talking to me, why don't you go out with THEM instead?!"

"MACY. You're being difficult."

"Would you like me to be easy?"

"It definitely depends on what you mean by easy."

"FINE! JUST GO. Hmph. And I was gonna bake you a cake today."

"Why would you-- Macy, I'm in WASHINGTON."

"So?"

"Ugh. Bye."

"Adios."

**12:26 PM**

"Yes?"

"Did you just say 'adios'?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

".....alright, bye."

**3:34 PM**

"Hello?"

"Are you still at the White House?"

"No, but I'm at--"

"Okay, so you can talk now? Great, 'cause I have NO idea how to bake this cake, and my annoying father isn't much of a help. Okay, so what do I need this bowl for?"

"May, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"UGH. Whyyyyyy?"

"I'm playing a baseball game. Right now. Like, I'm literally in the middle of the field. Thousands of people waiting in this unconditional heat."

"...One of these days, I'm making you prove your love for me."

"And until then, can I please call you back?"

" "

"Hellllllllo?"

"Fine. You are granted permission to call me back."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Ciao."

**5:13 PM**

"Hello?"

"Macy?"

"Nicholas! You called me back! What a surprise."

"Kevin told me you two were on the phone during the game. Is this true?"

"Uh, I'm gonna have to go with C, Bob."

"Macy, be serious."

"Yeah, I was. I needed to bake this damn cake, and he wasn't playing so he helped me. I see no big deal."

"If you would have wait like, an hour you could have talked to me."

"I can't spend my life waiting, Nicholas."

"Overdramatic much?"

"Oh my gosh, what's the problem with me talking to Ke-- oh, wait. I sense jealousy."

"I'm not jealous."

"You're SO jealous. Practically dying of envy."

"Macy, I don't care if you--"

"I wouldn't be surprised if your skin was green right now."

"Honestly, I'm not jea--"

"I wonder if you'd look like Shrek when your skin is green? That'd be wei--"

"IM NOT JEALOUS!"

" "

" "

" "

"Okay, sorry. But I'm not."

**5:46 PM**

"Hello?"

"Yes you are."

"IM NOT JEALOUS! I laugh in the face of jealousy. Ha."

"Not convincing. I'm watching Entourage. You need to be more like Adrien Griener."

"Can you not compare me to Adrien Greiner?"

"Can you not be so jealous?"

"UGH. I'm going to soundcheck."

"Have fun."

**11:30 PM**

"Hello?"

"Which is my toothbrush? The pink one or the blue one?"

"Hmmmm....my lucky guess is pink."

"Thanks."

**12:39 PM**

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Eating my cake. It's lopsided, but delicious."

"Didn't you already brush your teeth?"

"....no."

"Then why did you call me to ask which toothbrush is yours?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Wow, May."

"You need a Nick-name."

"My name IS Nick."

"No, I mean like a Nick-name. Like, you call me May."

"Well, my name is Nicholas, Nick-name is Nick."

"But, EVERYONE calls you that. You're the only one who calls me May. Except for my dog."

"How does-- nevermind."

"Capro."

"What?"

"I'm officially dubbing you 'Capro,' okay?"

"Okay."

"So, what's up Capro?"

"Bed. Goodnight."

"Goooooodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Capro."


	6. Thursday

_So, this one is boring and dumb because A- I have a massive headache, and B- It's all leading up to the last one tomorrow, which will forsuree be the best! But, please still enjoy._

**8:47 AM**

"H-hello?"

"Capro! Where are you?!"

"...what?"

"Your jet is supposed to have landed by now, dude. I'm waiting at the airport and this middle-aged guy is staring at me. What's taking so long?"

"Uhh...me sleeping?"

"Huh?"

"Macy....honey....we're not flying in until TOMORROW morning. We've still got one more concert."

" "

"May?"

"You're kidding me?"

"No, unfortunately. I was kinda sleeping, actually."

" "

"Once again; Macy?"

"You mean, I got up at seven freakin' forty five this morning, on one of the LAST days of summer for NOTHING?!"

"Well...not nothing...the middle aged man sure can thank you for some fantasies."

"GROSS!"

"But true."

"UGH!"

**10:39 AM**

"What?"

"Whoa, what's got your pudding in a cup?"

"I'm still angry."

"Not my fault you're not good with dates."

"UGH. What do you want?"

"I was just checking in! Gosh."

"I was sleeping, Nick!"

"Wow! This all just seems SO familiar, doesn't it?!"

"Yeah yeah, karma's a bitch, move on."

"We're playing in Dallas, Texas today."

"Uh, cool?"

"...do you know WHY playing here is cool?"

"...'cause it's Dallas, Texas. What could be cooler than playing there?! Now, is there some point to your question?"

"Macy."

"Yes?"

"Is there ANY OTHER reason why playing here is cool?"

"Uh..."

"Yesssss?"

"Cowboy boots are cheaper?"

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You forgot. You forgot, didn't you?"

"YES. I forgot that you were flying in tomorrow, can you move on?!"

"NOT THAT. YOU FORGOT I WAS BORN IN TEXAS!"

" "

"Dear, Lord. How could you forget!?"

"....I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND!"

"You KNOW there's nothing going on up there."

"In most other cases, that would be true."

"But not this case?"

"No. I mean, I've been planning this huge party for Alexandra's birthday. How am I supposed to remember small irrelevant details?!"

"MY BIRTHPLACE IS IRRELEVANT?!"

"IN THIS CASE, YES."

"Wait, you're planning a party for Alexandra Torres? Isn't her birthday like, months away?"

"ONE month, to be exact. I didn't want to forget or leave it for the last minute."

"Oh. So her birthday is in September?"

"Yeah."

"Ooooh, that's cool. So, do you know anyone else with a birthday in September?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"My uncle Carlos."

"....Anyone else?"

"Uh, no I don't think so."

" "

"..Nick?"

" "

"Hellllo?"

**1:57 PM**

"Hello?"

"Guess what....I remembered somebody else's birthday in September...."

"Oh, really?"

"I'M SORRY! I forgot! But, I remembered! And that's what's important. Right?"

" "

"Capro?'

"It took you about three hours to remember?"

"Well..."

"Despicable."

"I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?!"

" "

"Oh gosh."

"Tomorrow, when you pick me up from the jet..."

"Yes.....?"

"Dress up like toaster strudel."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"I REFUSE."

"Fine. I hope you like being single, 'cause--"

"NICK!"

"MACY!"

"UGHH!"

"So you'll do it?"

"...you promise you'll forgive me?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I don't swear."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!"

"Fine, I swear."

"Well. Then...I'm sure it'll be easy to find me in the airport tomorrow."

"Wait, you're really doing it?!"

"Yeah."

"Holy crap."

"I know. The things I do for you. Just remember- the next time YOU forget something about ME, you should look forward to showing up at one of my games dressed like pastry."

"Uhh...actually, maybe you shouldn't dress like--"

"Nope. My mind's made up."

"...please?"

"See you tomorrow!"

**3:25 PM**

"Hello?"

"MACY PLEASE!"

"Hahahaha."

"I know that whenever you want revenge, you hit back 10 times harder! See? I'm hereby complimenting you and forgiving you!"

"Nick...Capro....Nick."

"Macy, please!"

"Are you, are you begging me?"

"...yes."

"Hm. Not sure I want a soft guy as a boyfriend."

"MACY. MEREDITH. MISA."

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas."

"UGH!"

**12:58 PM**

"Hello?"

"Looking forward to seeing me tomorrow?"

"As a matter of factly, no."

"Hahaha, sometimes I'm TOO good."

"Blah. Goodnight."

"Night."

"I love you toaster strudel."

"Love you, Capro."


	7. Friday

**8:50 PM**

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"The question is, where are YOU?"

"LOOKING FOR YOU! Macy, we've been here calling you for 20 minutes, why didn't you pick up?!"

"Oh, you where? Well, it's kiiiinda hard to feel a vibration through a toaster strudel costume."

"Oh no."

"Oooooh yes."

"I don't see you!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm kiiiinda hard to miss."

"Where are you?"

"In the parking lot."

" "

"Why the sudden silence?"

"It didn't occure to you to wait in the WAITING room!?"

"....oh."

"UGH."

"Just come out to the parking lot!"

"No! YOU come out to the waiting room!"

"...Nick, it's so far!"

"Oh my goodness."

"You're gonna have to come to the parking lot anyway!"

" "

" "

"FINE!"

**8:57 PM**

"Hello?"

"Come pick us up at the corner by the big tree."

"Why? That's like a minute away, you can't walk here?"

"I don't want to be seen with toaster strudel, do you know how many paparazzi are here?!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Oh crap."

"Yep."

"I gave you an idea, didn't I?!"

"See you soon."

"MAY--"

**12:56 PM**

"Hello?"

"Just so you know, I'm writing a break-up song for you right now."

"Nick, I'm taking a bubble bath right now. MUST you stress me out?!"

"Yes. Because thanks to you, my legs are KILLING me. And you dropped us off at the wrong house."

"Yeah, but it was only like, two blocks away."

"So, in your fantasy world, that's not far?"

"...No."

"And you say that I stress YOU out."

"Okay, I'm out the tub. I'm coming over in like twenty minutes."

"No, stay away."

"Haha. You fear me."

" "

"SO, you finished the song yet?"

"The break up one?"

"NO! The one you wrote for me a couple days ago."

"Oh, yeah."

"Aww! I hear you smiling!"

"The words 'Shut Up' come to mind."

"I'm coooooooooming."

"Oh jeez."

**3:47 PM**

"Hello?"

"I loved the song."

"Macy...you're in the same house as me. You really have to call me to tell me?"

"Well, I excused myself to the bathroom politely so that I can call and tell you, not to embarrass you."

"Wow. That was suprisingly thoughtful."

"Are you implying that you wouldn't suspect that from me?"

"Well...."

"Ugh. I'm coming up staires."

**12:39 AM**

"Hello?"

"I loved seeing you today."

"Well, despite the ATTITUDE against my costume, I would assume that you would."

" "

"Hello?"

"This is where you interject that you missed me too."

" "

"Macy Meride--"

"I MISSED YOU AND I LOVED SEEING YOU."

"The truth will set you free."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll come pick you up at 2:30."

"Why so early?"

"I got a suprise."

"A suprise you say?"

"A suprise I say."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you, Capro."

"I love you, Strudel."


	8. Gracias

_so, basically-_

I was in a **uber** hurry to post the last chapter, so I didn't get to really concentrate on it, OR give my little traditional message, so here goes!

All the reviews and notifications are the SWEETEST things ever, so thanks a million for that.

yes, Friday was the last chapter. As much as I'd wish to continue it, I know for a fact I'd get lazy and eventually procrastinate writing it, which is unfair to you guys.

So, it was short lived, but well worth it, and Macy, Nick, and I would like to thank you! ")

and excuse the cheesyness. I'm well aware that I'm not accepting an award, but roll along with it please.

P.S.- what's a suprise if I tell you what it is?! XD


End file.
